The invention relates to a packaging machine for cuboid packs, especially cigarette packs, having glue bonds, with at least one folding turret and with a following drying turret for receiving the ready-folded packs temporarily in drying pockets.
Drying turrets are used in conjunction with packaging machines when packs with glue bonds are to be produced, that is to say, for example, in the production of cigarette packs. It is important to allow the packs to stay as long as possible in the drying turret, so that the glue bonds can set sufficiently and the shape of the pack is stabilized. On the other hand, it is necessary to ensure that the production flow is not impeded even on the particularly high-performance packaging machines used for cigarettes.